


Wolfstar’s approved list of banging places at Hogwarts

by AL_Ships_and_chips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), NSFW, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wolfstar smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Ships_and_chips/pseuds/AL_Ships_and_chips
Summary: A one shot collection because along their years at Hogwarts Sirius and Remus discovered some good places to... you know.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 307





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of one shots of wolfstar shameless smut, some fluff, some angst maybe, we'll see.

It was late and there were only them left in the library, studying for the transfiguration exam, well, Remus was studying while Sirius just watched him. James and Peter gave up two hours ago.  
“Moony, you've been studying all week and we've been here since noon! I'm sure you won't have a single mistake on that test. Could we please get out of here now?”

“Pads you don't have to stay with me, if you're tired go to sleep. I'll go later”

“Remus...”

“It's just that I'm tense Pads, I don't think I could sleep much anyway”

“And yet you say that I am the stubborn one. I think you left me no choice” he said, rolling his puppy eyes, but Moony was faster than him and put a book on his face to avoid seeing him.

"No Sirius ... and don't even think about becoming a Padfoot!!" He said holding him back before he could even try it.

"Fine" he replied, rolling his eyes. "At least let me curl up here," he added, putting his head on Remus's shoulder and wrapping his arm around him.

“You don't have to stay” He said before giving him a kiss on the forehead

"I know, but I want to" his boyfriend replied, adjusting himself a little. As he moved his arm his hand came very close to Remus' crotch, which gave Sirius a very good idea.  
He started to move his hand closer very subtly, he didn't want his boyfriend to realize his plan ahead of time, he would refuse. Sirius had to be cautious if he wanted to get away with it. He let out a soft moan, soft enough for Remus to believe it was merely from exhaustion and sleepiness. It had to be working because Moony kept pretending that nothing happened, fixing his eyes on his book.

This time the movement of his hand was a little stronger "Sirius" Remus warned, but Sirius knew how to react. "Mmmmmjh?" He made a sound that made him appeared to be more asleep than awake. His boyfriend said nothing more and just exhaled in frustration. Taking advantage of his situation Sirius repeated the moan from moments before, while maintaining a subtle movement with his hand. This time Remus exhaled, a long breath that concealed something else. Sirius repeated the moan one last time before deciding that it was time to make his move.

He shook his head a little, pretending to wake up. Remus turned to see him and at that moment Sirius took the opportunity to kiss him, actively massaging his crotch. "Pads no..." Remus tried to say, although he didn't stop kissing his boyfriend.

“There's nobody else here” He said before launching himself to kiss his neck “and you said you were tense”

“Yes but this… this is not… the way... fuuuuuuck Sirius” He barely managed to answer, now he was totally hard and Sirius's movements didn't help him.

Before he could say something against it, Sirius was already climbing into his chair, kissing him and sitting on his lap. There was nothing he could do anymore, although he wasn't actually 100% against the idea. He was just scared that they could get caught. Sirius knew how to move, too well, creating friction between their erections. He started to undo his boyfriend's belt so Remus did the same. He moved Sirius's underwear a little and took his member in his hand making him moan "Shit Moony..." he said raising his voice a little.

"Shhhh" you're going to make someone hear us, "he said before starting to kiss Sirius's neck

"Oh, I'm not going to be the one to shut up" he replied with a fierce look, as he knelt in front of the chair

“You are such a perv Sirius Black”

"I do it for your well-being honey, it's not good that you're so tense," he said, pretending an innocent tone. Without breaking eye contact, he began to run his tongue around the tip of his boyfriend's penis. Remus tried not to make more noise while Sirius put his penis in his mouth, but the little fucker knew how to use his tongue, he knew it sooooooo well. He was doing something with the bottom of his tongue that made Remus go crazy. He couldn't help but let out a muffled moan, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand to avoid the noise.

He noticed that one of Sirius's hands was hiding from his view, under the chair. “Are you touching yourself?” He asked and Sirius made eye contact with a very mischievous smile

"Just at the same rhythm as I do to you," he replied, introducing Remus's entire dick into his mouth.

"FUCK SIRIUS" Remus moaned against the palm of his hand. Sirius began to accelerate his movements, he knew that Remus was close, and actually he was not that far from coming with him. Remus's breath hitched more and more until he came, almost shouting Sirius's name. That moan alone was all that Sirius needed to come into his own hand, trying to have a quieter orgasm than Remus's. He swallowed the semen in his mouth and adjusted his clothes to sit back in his chair. With his breath still shaky Remus kissed him a couple times.

“Moons ... if you don't mind, I still have part of the mess in my hand and it would be good if you could help me find something to clean it with” he said raising his clenched fist

"Shit, I'm sorry," Remus replied, abruptly reaching for a napkin in his bag. Luckily he found one. "I can't believe no one catch us," he said, handing Sirius the napkin.

“Life is about taking risks Moony, also nobody thinks of being in the library this late.”

“Okay, let's go to sleep, I think I had enough for today” he said before kissing his boyfriend and looking at him endearingly “You are the best Sirius.”

At the comment Sirius simply smiled and said "I know."


	2. The GreenHouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth year, advanced class in herbology. Sirius got a little jealos because Remus got paired with his old crush for the final proyect.

Sixth year, advanced class in herbology

Neither of the marauders was really paying much attention, it was one of those days where James and Sirius were being extra stupid, it was already tough when either of them had a bit more energy than normal but both at the same time? They were an absolute nightmare. Between the pranks on Peter, the dirt fights and James humorless jokes were filling Remus (and the teacher's) patience.

“Seriously guys, shut up! I don't want to be put in detention for the third time this month”

"Easy Moony, relax," Sirius replied, putting his arm on his boyfriend's shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. To Remus's bad luck, just then James said some stupid thing funny enough to made Wormtail to laugh a little too loud.

“Okay enough, Potter switch places with Mr. Clark, Pettigrew you with Mrs. Mckinnon and Black, you with Longbottom. You are already in the sixth year. How is it possible that you continue to behave like this!”

The rest of the class seemed like forever to Sirius, especially since Remus now had William Clark, his first crush, sitting right across from him. Sirius kept his eyes on them _See me, I'm all a ravenclaw, I'm so smart and kind, everyone loves me_ he murmured without care. Suddenly things got much worse

“I hope the instructions are clear, the project will be done in pairs with the person sitting in front of you”

“WHAT?!” He yelled making everyone in the greenhouse turn to see him

“Mr. Black, if you have any problem you should have considered behaving better a while ago” He did not answer anything, mainly due to the murderous look that Remus had, he knew that he had secured him one of the Remus "I-told-you-so-but-you-never-listen” lesson patented.

The following days they met with their colleagues to work on their projects, coincidentally (because it is obviously a coincidence) Sirius and Alice worked in the greenhouse at the same time as Remus and William. The first day Alice actually tried to work with Sirius, but it doesn't take a genius to realize his true intentions in the greenhouse. He didn't take his eyes off William, who turned out to work very well with Remus. The second day Alice adjusted perfectly and simply told her partner to hold this, to clean that, things she knew he could do while watching his boyfriend.

At the end of the week Remus and William seemed to have become good friends. William was perhaps even more studious than Remus and he appreciated being with someone without having to nanny him. On Saturday they even met in the library to look for additional information about their project. Who does that? It goes without saying that Sirius spent those three hours in the bedroom complaining about how annoying William was

“And you've seen his glasses! They are ridiculous, seriously” James said nothing and just looked up, judging Sirius.

“Don't see me like that prongs your glasses are cool, they are round, but he wears rectangular glasses, he thinks he looks so smart _See me, I'm all a ravenclaw, I'm so smart and kind, everyone loves me_ It's so annoying!"

“Sirius I'm not even sure if you're jealous of Will or if you want to fuck him. Shut up now”

"No and no" he replied, throwing a pillow at him.

“I didn't even know you could be so jealous Padfoot, Remus loves you with all his damn heart, he has no eyes for anyone but you, relax!”

Sirius exhaled thoughtfully “he was his crush, in second year, he told me it as a secret before we both came out of the closet” he said seeing how James now took him more seriously

“Pads, that was years ago ... you don't have to worry”

“You have a crush on Lily since you were 11”

“That's different, Remus has you and I know that he wouldn't change you for anything or anyone in the world”

“It's just that... he is responsible and studious like Remus, they spend all his time talking about topics that don't interest me. He is like an anti me” Sirius said now in a sad tone

“Sirius, Remus has already chosen you, don't worry about nonsense. Also, I am sure it will only be like this for a few more days, we will deliver the project next week, after that everything will return to normal”

"You know what, you're right" he said, taking a chocolate bar and something else from his shelf, "I'll go leave this for him to concentrate and remind him that I love him," he added with a smile, throwing both things in his bag.

“You're going to spy on him, aren’t you?”

"Nope, it's called being romantic, you should learn something Prongs" he said, leaving the bedroom

On the way to the library he saw someone enter the greenhouse, he did not distinguish who it was but it was strange anyway, they were not allowed to enter on weekends, he did not care anyway. When he got to the library, he couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere, he tried to keep his composure and avoid imagining those two kissing in some corner of the forbidden section. Luckily, he found Lily before doing something stupid.

“Lily! Liliana, dear Lily ... One question, did you happen to see Remus?”

“Ammm not really, I haven't seen him since breakfast. He said he had something important to do, about a project or something like that”

“Thank you!” he replied with the most forced smile in the universe. Of course, they wouldn't be in the library. But why would he lie to him? What the hell were they doing in that greenhouse? They were definitely not studying. Sirius walked practically furious, almost shoving anyone in his way. He knocked repeatedly on the greenhouse door, but it wouldn't open "Remus I know you're there!" started screaming. At that moment Remus ran to open the door and enter Sirius with a jerk so that no one could see him, luckily no one was close enough to have seen the scene he was mounting.

“Sirius shhhh, lower your voice! nobody knows that we are here, Professor Sprout let us in on the condition of not telling anyone”

“You said you were going to be at the Remus Library, why did you lie to me?”

 _"_ Sirius, I'm sorry, I didn't think you were going to notice or that you cared at all… wait You went there to give me a chocolate bar?" Remus said, looking at the bar that was sticking out of his bag

“Oh yes that was the plan but I think it would have saved me the trouble if I knew that you would be sneaking out with your new boyfriend”

“Sirius stop! This is just the project. I'm not sneaking around with anyone.”

“Ammm” interrupted William earning the most terrifying murderous look that has ever existed “Remus, I think we are done… we just need to clean and put away the tools, but I think I better leave you to speak calmly”

"Of course, thanks Will, I'll put everything away" Remus replied a little ashamed for the scene.

“And seriously there's nothing happening here, you don't have to worry...”

“Just get out of the greenhouse William!” Sirius growled as the poor boy rushed out of the place.

“Pads, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, the detail is very sweet and...”

“You still like him?” Sirius interrupted, speaking more calmly

“Of course not. No Merlin, he was my crush in the second year! That was a long time ago”

"I've seen you laugh, and how you always have something to talk about," he said, lowering his gaze.

"Sirius," he said, taking his boyfriend's chin "that's NOTHING compared to everything you make me feel. To the joy that gives me every morning when I feel your arms around me, to the peace that you give me when I see your face after each full moon, to how much I love it when..."

Remus couldn't finish speaking because his boyfriend had launched himself at him, kissing him passionately. Remus responded by putting one hand on Sirius's waist and the other on his hair. He had not realized the great lack that his boyfriend had done this week until he noticed the ferocity with which he corresponded the kiss. Instinctively, he took a few steps forward until he cornered Sirius against one of the tables in the greenhouse, where he proceeded to take his boyfriend's legs to lift him onto the table. The sound Sirius made for that was out of this world, Remus knew and adored it. Sirius's hands wandered down his boyfriend's torso, undoing the knot in his tie, undoing some of the buttons. He lowered one of his hands to Remus' crotch making him groan without breaking the kiss.

“How could I ever wish someone else” Now it was Remus who lowered his hands and unbuttoned his boyfriend's trousers “If you drive me so fucking crazy” he added before gently biting Sirius's ear making him gasp. He responded by wrapping his legs around Remus bringing him closer to himself, demanding more friction between them each time Remus moved his hip.

“Fuck Sirius”

"I want you inside me." Those words went right to Remus's already painful erection.

“It may hurt, we don't have ...”

“It's in my bag”

With that Remus raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what were you planning to do in the library?" He said giving his boyfriend a mischievous look

"Oh shut up and do me" he kissed him again before Remus practically ripped off his underwear and pants throwing his shoes on the process. He lowered his own pants and took the members of both of them in his hand, he loved the moans that Sirius made when he did that, the way he bited his lower lip was too sexy.  
With his other hand he reached for the bag, took out the lubricant and placed a good amount on his fingers. He pushed Sirius to lie on the table and proceeded to leave a path of kisses and licks on his chest and abdomen at the same time as he began to insert one of his fingers

"Ahhhh Moony" He was throwing his head back enjoying the movements that the other began to do

"You are very tight Sirius" he said adding a second finger "I love it" now he had his free hand on his own erection to lessen the pain and the need he was feeling

"Damn Re… I need you," he moaned, feeling that he couldn't take much longer. Remus picked up the bottle again, lubricated his member well, and lined up with Sirius' entrance.

“I am yours Sirius Black” said before entering him “Totally and completely yours” added entering completely with a single thrust.  
"REMUS OOOOH" Sirius was a mess, moaning too much with each onslaught of his boyfriend, at that moment he couldn't care less if someone listened to them. Remus was starting to speed up the pace, the view he had of Sirius was absolutely fascinating. He took Sirius’ member on his hand, stroking it at the same rhythm of his thrusts, making his boyfriend moan so desperately. Maybe it was thanks to his wolf half, but he loved having Sirius at his mercy, moaning and begging for more, at that moment all sense of responsibility was fading from his being.

“Fuck Moony… I'm close”

"Me too," he replied, increasing the force of his movements, repeatedly reaching his boyfriend's prostate and making him moan like crazy until he came all over his abdomen. A couple of thrusts later Remus came inside his boyfriend. Gasping for breath, he leaned back on the table next to Sirius.

“That was incredible” Sirius said smiling “I think we should come to the greenhouse more often”

"Oh shut up you perv," laughed Remus, giving him a little kiss before getting up and dressing again.

“look who’s talking about perversion! Just wait for the next full moon to come close and we'll see who the real pervert is” he answered winking at him

Remus just rolled his eyes smiling “Now get up and help me put away the tools”

“But…”

 _“_ If Mr. Jealousy can come to throw my project partner out of the greenhouse, he can also help clean and collect”

He sighed and got up from the table. "Worth it though" he answered triumphantly.

Yeah, it was totally worth it.


	3. The shrieking shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus got so angry at Sirius that he decided to ignore him but Sirius will take advantage of it, seducing his boyfriend til his forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't Hogwarts, but I had to put it on the list, sorry.

At first he didn't talk to him if he didn't have to, 10 words a day was an exaggeration, but he was too upset with Sirius. Thanks to him and Prongs they four had been sent to detention all afternoon just a day before the final transfiguration project, a project in which Remus was already long overdue. Why you may wonder, because Sirius had acquired the bad habit of going to _distract_ Remus in the library with the promise that the next day he would behave and let him work (excuse that worked for him 4 days in a row).

This is how Remus' patience was filled. He went without sleep for 38 hours that time thanks to all the accumulated work he had to do. Sirius had to be thankful that the incident didn't happen near the full moon or Remus would have killed him right there. He spent a whole week upset with him for it, but no matter that he did not speak to him Sirius apologized every day which was a very sweet gesture. He was about to accept his apology on the tenth day when he noticed that now Sirius had transformed his punishment into a kind of game, he spend classes seducing him, teasing him in front of others, looking at him in a certain way and oh of course Remus knew what Sirius was plotting, he knew it perfectly well and was not going to let him win.

Remus might not be extremely competitive, but now they were 4 days away from the full moon and Remus' inner wolf always claimed dominance. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ignore Sirius after all because the next day he woke up hearing a very familiar sound: Sirius moaning. Of course, he was exercising in the room because… why not? And he pretended that the sound was solely and exclusively for the effort he was putting in, but what kind of deranged moan like that when exercising?

“Excuse me Moony, I didn't want to wake you up (yeah sure)” he said getting up to kiss him on the cheek

“Still not going to talk to me?” he asked with a somewhat mischievous tone to which Remus simply did not answer anything

"Okay, I'm so sorry for what I did Moons... I hope you forgive me" he added before taking off his shirt and wiping the sweat with it, Sirius knew he had a good body and he was going to take advantage of everything he could to attract Remus.

That same day in potions they did not do better either, Sirius constantly threw things just to have an excuse and crouch in front of Remus who, naturally, just tried to turn to look the other way so that his crotch had no part on it .

Before dinner he went to leave some books on their bedroom, there was no one except a familiar black dog lying on his bed.

"Someone is going to see you," he said without much emotion to which Sirius responded by returning to his human form

“Is this better?” Remus turned around and found his silly boyfriend naked in a "sexy" pose on the bed

“No”

“Remus I miss you, I just want to cuddle for a moment, come here”

“Cuddle naked?” said raising an eyebrow

“I didn't say anything about you having to undress, but if that’s what you want” he answered with a seductive smile.

"It isn’t, I'm hungry," he said, leaving the bedroom knowing that he had just earned some kind of torture when Sirius came down to the great hall.

Surprisingly it wasn't like that ... well not until dessert because there was ice cream and of course Sirius took the opportunity to suck on the ice cream like no normal person would, letting a few drops of it slide from his lips to his chin. Of course, Remus tried to avoid any eye contact, although he couldn't deny that if the whole school weren't in the dining room at that moment he would have slammed Sirius against the table to make him his.

The next morning Remus was awakened by soft kisses around his face and a hand gently massaging his crotch.

“Good morning” Sirius said when he saw that Remus opened his eyes, stopped what he was doing and gave a last kiss on the forehead to his boyfriend “I'm so sorry for what I did Re ... have a nice day” he added winking and then get out of the bedroom.

After that he had a relatively quiet day because James and Sirius had Quidditch practice, at least then Sirius couldn't be provoking him from there, right? He tried to study in the common room but as if fate seriously hated him, he couldn't focus on anything other than hisr boyfriend and how much he had been provoking him.

He could do something about it on his own, or he could wait for the boys to come back and finally give up and do whatever he's been wanting to do to him. He decided to wait, when they returned, he would take Sirius to the bedroom, close the curtains on the bed hoping that and a silencing spell would be enough. Yes, that should be enough.

Except that practice ended earlier than expected and Remus, on his way to the library, found Sirius with his hair still wet, in a T-shirt and tight pants on his way to the common room to continue his plan to tempt Remus. Since Sirius saw him from afar, he decided to lean against the wall in a typical pose of a carefree boy who just wants to flirt, waiting for Remus to come to him

“Remus! My favorite nerd Are you still not talking to me?” to which Remus didn't answer anything, merely because he was deciding to drag him to whatever the closest secret passageway “Okay, I'll tell you about my day then, you should have seen our practice today it was very ... _intense_ I almost fell off the broom uff my heart races just remembering it” he said taking his boyfriend's hand and putting it on his chest “or maybe it's something else that has me like this” he added biting his lower lip, looking shamelessly at Remus's crotch while his hand it slowly worked its way up and down Remus's arm.

Oh that had ended Remus's patience and now he knew exactly where he wanted to take his boyfriend. He took Sirius by the arm and just said "Come" with a deep and neutral voice, he practically dragged him to the Whomping Willow, by the time they got there Sirius thought he understood that something bad was happening

"Remus wait, we’re going to the shrieking shack? I thought the full moon was tomorrow, I'll go get James and Peter don’t you..."

"No, that's not why we're going to the shrieking shack, just come," he answered with the same tone as before. Throughout the tunnel neither said another word, Sirius because he was scared thinking that something was wrong with his boyfriend and Remus because he was too focused on getting to the shack before throwing Sirius against the tunnel walls and taking him right there.

As soon as they got out of the tunnel Remus pushed Sirius against the corridor wall holding his wrists tightly over their heads and leaning his body against his.

“Remus what’s going on?”

“You've been bad Sirius. Too bad. Do you have any idea how you have had me these days? I brought you this far" he said pressing his crotch against his boyfriend's "because I want to make you scream Sirius, I want your damn screams to be heard up to the astronomy tower.”

Sirius was already half erected just hearing those words. Remus had launched into a fierce kiss giving a few thrusts against Sirius making him moan into the kiss. Apparently not strong enough for Remus because he immediately grabbed his erection tightly making Sirius now practically scream Remus's name.

He had never said it before, but he loved this Remus, he totally adored being subdued like that. His boyfriend was generally shy about many things, including sex, oh but not when the full moon was approaching. As the full moon approached, Remus' desires took over completely, the boy who always made sure not to hurt him and used enough lubricant became someone who grabbed his hair tightly and could penetrate him without warning.

"On your knees." Even Remus's voice would change on these occasions, it was deeper, firmer, it made Sirius melt with whatever he said. He knelt in front of his boyfriend while he unbuttoned his pants.

“Why are you so naughty Black?” He said putting a hand on his boyfriend's head while pushing his erection into Sirius's mouth.

“Provoking me all these days.” The thrusts started slowly, letting his boyfriend play with his tongue along the length of his member, but they gained speed and depth to the point that there were a couple of gags and some occasional tear escaped Sirius's eyes.

“Look at you, messed up when this is just getting started" he said pulling his boyfriend by the chin to make him stand up “Come on” he demanded pointing to the stairs.

Once upstairs, he unbuttoned both of their pants and proceeded to pull Sirius’ down, then push him and tilt him face down on the piano.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, Sirius took no time to obey. Remus crouched down and began running his tongue all over Sirius's entrance, making him moan at the contact. He slowly introduced his tongue paying special attention to how his precious boyfriend did not stop moaning his name. As he moved his tongue and his head he gave Black some spanking because he loved the gasps with which he responded.

He licked three of his fingers and inserted one slowly feeling the tightness of his boyfriend, he quickly added two more fingers pushing them out into Sirius, if he had not been leaning against the piano would probably have fallen to the ground because his knees no longer responded to him as they should.

Remus finished taking off his pants, he got up pressing his member against his boyfriend. He nibbled lightly on Sirius' shoulder, creeping up to his ear as he lined up with his entrance.

"Shit Moony" Black exclaimed as he felt his boyfriend enter him. Remus held him with one arm over his chest while with the other hand he played around Sirius's member teasing him a little.

Lupin thrusted with force and Sirius couldn’t stop moaning, he felt such pressure on his member that he could not resist bringing one of his hands to him, which Remus disapproved of. "Behave yourself," he rasped, pulling Sirius's hand away at the same time that he spanked him particularly hard.

Remus took him by the hip, turned him around and led them both to one of the walls of the cabin, where he pressed hard on Sirius as he kissed and licked his neck. Sirius knew this had to be the work of the approaching full moon, because there was no way Remus could hold him against the wall with one hand; His other hand was busy lining it up with his entrance and while he stopped the kisses to duly contemplate his boyfriend's face, he pushed and penetrated Sirius quickly

"FUUUCK REMUS!"

This time Lupin's movements were much stronger, much deeper. It didn't take long to find his boyfriend's G-spot and hit him over and over again. Sirius couldn't stop moaning, he knew it wouldn't last long, he was already quite close before and now Remus was hitting him with everything he had.

"Moony ... I'm close," Sirius panted

“Are you now?” Lupin's gaze was full of lust, he wrapped his hand around Sirius's member, pressing his thumb firmly against the tip of it.

“No please _fuck_ Re...” Sirius sank his nails into his boyfriend's back, trying to draw strength from where he could

“Are you going to behave Sirius?”

“Yes”

“You'll do what I say?”

"Yes, oh… everything," he answered between moans.

"Good" he said moving his thumb and accelerating his movements, it took a couple more thrusts for both of them to reach orgasm almost at the same time, Sirius moaning his boyfriend's name and Remus howling, which further enhanced Sirius's orgasm . He only did it with the strongest orgasms and as the full moon approached, Sirius found it one of the most erotic sounds he had ever heard.

Still feeling their arms and legs numb, they both slowly dropped to the ground and hugged each other, feeling the other's heavy breathing.

"Fuck Moony... you have to ignore me more often" he said, making Remus laugh.

"Maybe I will" he replied before kissing his boyfriend.


	4. Behind the Quidditch pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a better way to celebrate gryffindor's triumph...

They had just won the match against Huflepuff which led them to the final. Of course, Sirius was beyond excited. He flew to the cabin where Remus was commenting on the game and from his broom, gave him a pretty intense kiss that was interrupted by McGonagall telling them to behave.

He celebrated a bit with the team, but as soon as he saw Remus come down from the tower, he went straight to him. Taking his arm, he led them both to a space between the tarps that rose a little.

“Sirius...” he replied a little indecisively

“Oh come on Moons! Let's celebrate”

“We can do that in the bedroom”

“The whole tower will be celebrating. We won’t get through the common room. Also, what’s life without a little risk?” He reached over to give him a kiss on the neck and run his tongue along his jawline, knowing it was Moony’s weakness.

Maybe Remus was too shy to agree to that sort of things, but the full moon was three days away and Moony would definitely sign up. They weren't the first to do it, actually, many students at Hogwarts knew that this was one of the most popular places where the most adventurous would go and do naughty stuff. They entered a few meters inside the structure until they reached the spot.

Sirius didn't waste any time before launching into kissing Remus, who thankfully let his wild side take care of the situation. His hands roamed the length of his boyfriend's back, slowly moving down his butt. He grabbed it tightly pulling Black closer to him.

Sirius started to unbutton his pants, but when Remus saw him, pulled away from him and took matters into his own hands. He knelt and pulled Sirius's pants and boxers down to his knees, taking Sirius's dick in one hand and reaching out to lick it from base to tip.

He sucked it hard, Sirius's very scent and excitement driving Moony's lust crazy. He licked two of his fingers and began to insert them into Sirius's entrance as he put his cock back into his mouth, making him moan at the sensation.

“Fuck Moony”

“There's lube in the bedroom” he said pushing his fingers harder “but you're such a horny little whore. You wanted to do it right here”

"Don't pretend you're not liking this Moony" he moaned. “You love to fuck your little whore” Remus didn't reply with words but sucked him harder as he opened and closed his fingers inside Sirius.

Remus finished taking off his boyfriend's pants and lowered his own pants to his knees. He sat on the floor pulling Sirius so that he was on his lap. They kissed again with great desire and lust. Sirius started to move his hips, feeling Remus pressure on his entrance. God he was so wet. He was sure Moony's pre-cum would be lube enough. He got up a little and began to insert Remus's cock inside him.

Lupin dug his teeth into Sirius's neck, sucking hard and leaving some marks along it. Sirius began to move up and down, feeling his boyfriend's breath on his neck. Influenced by Moony's need for dominance, Remus moved his hands toward Sirius's hip guiding his movements.

Sirius knew what he was doing so he decided to play around with Moony's demands a bit. He pushed Remus's chest to get him lying on the ground. Then, he held Lupin’ hands preventing him from moving. He slowed his movements, feeling Moony growl in protest. He knew that at any moment the wolf would despair and use enough strength to free himself from him. Meanwhile, he enjoyed torturing him a bit, the growls he was making made it worth it.

It wasn't long before Moony’s desperation led him to loosen from Black's grip, bringing his hands to Sirius's ass grabbing it and thrusting into him quite hard. Now Sirius was digging his nails into Remus's chest, moaning as he felt himself approaching orgasm.

“Faster Moony! I'm so close” Remus obeyed his demand, he was also close. He wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's dick making him come in his hand. A couple more thrusts and he came inside Sirius.

He got out of Sirius and gave him several kisses while still catching his breath. They both got up to get dressed again before someone else appeared. They returned to the tower and in the common room was a whole party for the triumph of the team.

“Guys guess what!” James said as soon as he found them “Evans gave me a kiss! Well, it was by accident, she was trying to kiss my cheek BUUUUUUT it still counts. It was the best way to celebrate the victory” he shouted excitedly.

"I can think of something better ..." Sirius said mischievously, earning a spank from Remus

“Shut up Padfoot, let him enjoy his triumph” James, he knew that those two had disappeared in the stadium and he understood what Sirius meant

“I hate you guys” he said defeated, making them laugh.


	5. The astronomy tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me give you something nicer to remember when you look at the night sky

They loved to sneak to the astronomy tower at night. They went whenever they had the chance, thanks to James's invisibility cloak getting up there wasn't a problem. They could spend hours there, just talking and looking at the stars

"That star is very bright" Remus said without taking his eyes off the sky.

"It's not a star, it's Jupiter, if you look for it with the telescope you can see a few of its moons" he answered without paying much attention.

Remus turned to see him with a smile. "I know you don't like it very much, but you could be a great astronomy teacher" he said, fixing his eyes on his boyfriend.

Sirius let out a little giggle “Actually, I do like it, it's just that… I know these things so well because my crazy family forced me to learn them since I was little. It reminds me a lot of them and they are not very nice memories. It's a shame I suppose, because the night sky is something very beautiful” he answered fixing his eyes on Jupiter, without noticing that Remus was still with his eyes fixed on him.

“Teach me then”

“You have had astronomy classes for 6 years”

“I know, but I’m asking so that you have better things to remember when you look at the stars... also I've never had such a hot ass teacher” he said making Sirius laugh

"I love you so much Moony" he said, reaching out to kiss him.

The kiss began quite sweet but little by little Remus increased its tone. His tongue pressed against his boyfriend's lips, waiting to travel his mouth.

“I thought you wanted to stargaze” Sirius said parting his lips for a moment

"I am" replied Remus looking into his eyes with a smile.

“So cheesy”

Remus let out a small laugh. They kissed again and their hands began to run over each other's chest. Remus began to take several steps forward until he had him against the wall. Sirius groaned at the contact and placed his hands on Lupin's neck, pulling him closer. He made a movement with his hip that made both groan.

Remus started to lower himself onto Sirius's chest, leaving behind a trail of kisses and bites as he unbuttoned his shirt. He reached for Sirius's pants, but he decided to tease him a bit, massaging his crotch over the fabric.

He brought his mouth closer to the area, getting a couple more moans from his boyfriend. He finally got rid of both of their pants and stood in front of Sirius again, giving him a couple of desperate kisses.

He moved his hips again and Sirius tightened his fist against his shirt “God Moony! stop teasing me and fuck me”

Remus smiled “So much impatience for someone who just wanted to stargaze”

He pulled away from him a bit and as Sirius turned around, a viscous liquid appeared between his fingers with a non-verbal spell. He leaned down again to kiss Sirius's neck as he inserted two fingers into him.

Sirius let out a loud groan when he felt Remus's teeth gently tracing his earlobe.

"I love that sound," he purred against his ear as he pushed his fingers as deep as he could, enjoying the effect this had on Sirius.

“I need you Re... Fuck I need you inside me right now” he exclaimed between groans

Remus didn't need to be told twice, he removed his fingers and made sure to lubricate his cock well. He licked and kissed his boyfriend's neck as he slowly penetrated him. Sirius was trying not to turn his volume too high, after all he didn't want anyone to know they were up there.

Once fully inside him, Remus began to move, backing slowly until he was almost out of him and then going back quickly. The beat was torturing Sirius, who was begging Remus to turn up the intensity.

After a couple more pleas, Remus finally agreed and began to move with more force. At the same time he took Sirius's cock with one of his hands, squeezing it with some force.

Sirius knew he wouldn't last long like this. He looked up trying to avoid the urge to came and that's when he realized that, whether Remus intended it or not, he definitely would have something else to think about while seeing the night sky.

Remus sped up his movements even more and with a few more thrusts they both reached orgasm. Sirius turned around again, putting his back against the wall, still breathing heavily.

“I hope the plan worked” Remus said smiling mischievously

"God I love you so much" Sirius replied kissing him and mentally thanking him for having a boyfriend like Remus.


End file.
